The Life Of Two Outcasts
by drewdog302
Summary: Sequel to "The Love Of Two Outcasts". After returning home from Nenana Jenna gives birth to her and Balto's pups and just as life begins to improve for Balto and Jenna, Steele and Elizabeth return for revenge. Rated T for violence. Collab with NightWolfZilvia.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and today me and Blake arestarting off a new story.**  
 **  
**

 **This story is a direct sequel to "The Love Of Two Outcasts" and if you want to be sure to check out "The Love Of Two Outcasts".**

 ****

 **And I want to say enormous shoutout to NightWolfZilvia for helping me with the "The Love Of Two Outcasts".**

 **He'll becollaborating with me"The Life Of Two Outcasts" and be sure to check out NightWolfZilvia's Account for more amazing stories especially his "Dingo's Tale" series.**

 ****

 **Anywho onward with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The Birth**

* * *

 **Fiveweeks later...**

Balto walked into the wheelhouse of his boat with a chain of sausage.

He walked in and saw his pregnant mate Jenna laying down resting her stomach.

"Hey Balto." Jenna said with a smile.

"Hey Jen, how are the pups doing?" Balto asked.

Jenna smiled and she rubbed her bulging belly.

"Their doing fine." Jenna replied.

Balto then gave Jenna the sausage and Jenna ate the sausage like she hadn't eaten in years.

"Ah, that was delicious my complaints to the chef." Jenna joked.

Balto chuckled and he then nuzzled Jenna's belly saying hello to the unborn life Jenna was carrying inside of her.

Jenna started to squeal because she very ticklish on her belly.

"Balto...stop...it...tickles!" Jenna squealed as Balto nuzzled her belly.

Balto eventually stopped nuzzling Jenna's tummy and he laid down next her and Jenna snuggled close to him.

"Hey Jen sorry I wasn't at the vets this morning." Balto said.

"That's alright Balto I'm so happy to tell you I'm due in 23 hours." Jenna said.

"Man I can't believe in 23 hours I'm gonna be a father." Balto said.

Jenna's smile was replaced with a deep frown.

"What's wrong Jenna?" Balto asked noticing Jenna's frown.

"I'm really worried Balto what if something goes wrong." Jenna said.

Balto leaned in and kissed Jenna on the forehead.

"It's okay Jenna there's nothing to worry about the hospital is not far from here, and when the time comes I'll be right at your side." Balto said reassuringly.

Jenna knew Balto was right she then nuzzled him she then yawned she curled up and rested her head on Balto's front paws.

"Goodnight Jenna I love you." Balto said.

"I love you too Balto, goodnight." Jenna said.

Balto and Jenna then fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Balto and Jenna were sound asleep but at one point Jenna was awaken from cramps in her stomach.

Jenna then shook Balto.

"Balto...ow...Balto please wake up." Jenna said shaking Balto.

Balto woke up with a yawn.

"Jenna its in the middle of the night what's wrong?" Balto asked.

"Balto...I think my water just broke!" Jenna said with pain in her voice.

Balto's eyes widen when Jenna said that.

"Hand on Jenna I'm going to get you to a hospital!" Balto cried.

Jenna looked at her mate and shook her head rapidly.

"No Balto there's no time my pups are coming...RIGHT NOW!" Jenna cried.

Balto then walked Jenna over to a small basket.

"AGH!" Jenna said in pain as she laid down in thesmall basket.

"Alright Jenna, We practiced for this before just breathe, deep breaths, deep breaths..." Balto sais softly and reassuringly.

"Ahhh! Balto, it hurts, it hurts so much!" Jenna cried out in pain.

"I know it hurts Jenna but come on, keep going, you're doing great!" Balto said.

Balto and Jenna heard whimpering as Jenna's first pup popped out of her.

"Jenna! There's one, come on, keep going!" Balto said .

Jenna kept pushing, and breathing, letting out the loudest sickening screams of pain Balto had ever head in his whole life.

"Balto! I...cant..." Jenna muttered she almost passed out from the pain.

"No! Don't give up, keep going!" Balto ordered.

Jenna gave birth to five more puppies finally came out, and Jenna sighed in relief.

"That...sucked..." Jenna said, falling back.

"You did good Jen...oh just look at them" Balto said softly

Jenna looked at her newborn puppies.

"They're so beautiful Balto..." Jenna said, exhausted from her deliveries.

"Just like you." Balto said.

A grey puppy crawled towards them.

"And you Balto." Jenna said, nuzzling her mate.

"Balto what should we name the pups?" Jenna asked her voice was hoarse from screaming in pain.

Balto looked down at his newborns their were 6 at least all of them had red fur like Jenna and only one had sandy grey fur.

"Alright which one are boys?" Balto asked.

Jenna nudged three of the red pups.

"Hmmm, how do Kodiak, Yukon, and Dingo sound?" Balto asked Jenna.

"Those are perfect." Jenna said as she nuzzled her mate.

"Alright now which one are girls?" Balto asked.

Jenna nudged the other two red pups and the sandy grey pup.

"Hmmmm, lets see how about Kioana, Saba, and Aleu?" Balto suggested.

"Those names are beautiful names Balto." Jenna said.

Balto laid beside Jenna and he stroked her soft red fur.

"I can't believe Jen...we're parents now." Balto said stroking his mate's fur.

"Me nether" Jenna said as she laid her head down next to her newborn pups.

"Goodnight my little ones Mommy and Daddy will see you in the morning." Jenna said to her pups.

"Actually Jenna they'll call us Mama and Papa." Balto said to Jenna.

"Alright then...goodnight little ones Mama and Papa we'll see you in the morning." Jenna said correcting herself.

Balto chuckled and he rested his jaw on Jenna's head and he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Jenna I love you." Balto said.

"I love you too Balto, goodnight." Jenna said as she too started to fall asleep.

The two dogs then fell asleep after witnessing the best moment in their lives.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**  
 **  
**

After the encounter, Steele and Elizabeth took refuge in a shed.

A bad storm was passing through, Steele was laying next to Elizabeth, stroking her black fur as she slept.

"Don't worry Lizzy, we'll get them, we'll get them." Steele said

The next morning...

Elizabeth woke up and found her boyfriend fast asleep.

"Steely, wake up, wake up" Elizabeth said shook Steele.

Steele woke up and yawned, "Wha...what's the matter Lizzy?" Steele asked, rubbing his eyes

"We need to plot our next move so we can get back at those two and their pups!" Elizabeth said

"Oh yeah, but we should get some breakfast first huh?" Steele asked

"How? We dont have any money." Elizabeth reminded him

"We'll have to eat leftovers for now, i'm sorry baby" Steele said, stroking Elizabeth's fur

"Oh it's okay, thats what i ate for a long time before we met." Elizabeth said

"There must be alot Idon'tknow about you huh?" Steele asked

"Yes Steely, yes there is." Elizabeth said, "But for now, let's go get some food." Elizabeth said

On their way to get some food, they spotted Paco's ring stand,

"Hey Lizzy, easy target for some money you think?" Steele asked

"Oh for sure, but it'd be safer to wait until night huh?" Elizabeth asked

"You have a point, for now we'll wait and plan our next move." Steele said

"They went back to Nome, right?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah, which means we have to go on foot, or on a freight train." Steele said

"But what about when we get there? Ryo and Jacob are dead, unless you know some people?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, this one we're going to have to do duo like the old days." Steele said.

"But where will we strike? They'll most likely be around that shipwreck Balto calls a home, so they'll have an escape route." Elizabeth said

"You have a point, but eventually Bingo will have to leave to get food, so we either hit him, or little Jenny and the pups." Steele said.

"Sounds like a plan for now." Elizabeth said.

"Now let's eat, I'm starving." Steele said.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: here we go the very first chapter of an amazing story all done and once again guys me and Blake wanted to thank for the support we got in "The Love Of Two Outcasts" and we can't wait to see what this has to offer see y'all in chapter two. Blake what do have to say for us.**

 ****

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: New story! I can't wait to continue with this one guys, i have been reading the comments and the feedback you guys give us is important to us and i really appreciate it! So guys, let us know what you think will happen next and see you guys in Ch.2!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. A Sad Flashback**

* * *

Balto and Jenna were at the family park watching their pups play with each other.

Although they were cute and cuddly they were also a big pain in the head for Balto and Jenna.

"Aleu stop chasing that squirrel!" Balto said.

Before Jenna could turn her head.

"Saba don't drink from the pond!" Jenna smiled.

"Yukon stop nibbling your brother's ear!" Balto said.

"Dingo, Kioana you're way too far come back over here!" Jenna said.

Every single thing the pups were doing was making this trip hard for the two parents.

"Man who knew being a father would be so stressful." Balto said.

Jenna giggled.

"Well at least their having fun." She said.

Balto then smiled and he kissed Jenna on the lips the kiss lasted for at least two seconds when...

"Ewwww, Mama and Papa are kissing!" Saba blurted out.

Balto and Jenna then pulled away from the kiss and their cheeks turned bleat red (they were blushing).

"Uh well Sabara, when you meet someone you love as much as I love your father I'm pretty sure you'll give him lots of kisses." Jenna said blushing.

"Jen she's still too young to know that." Balto whispered.

Saba rolled her eyes and she went back to play with her brothers and sisters.

Balto and Jenna for the next few hours watched over their children as they played in the field.

At one point Dingo came running out of nowhere with an angry Aleu on his tale.

Dingo hid himself behind Balto's legs.

"Get back here Dingo I'm not done with you yet!" Aleu said angrily.

"Whoa hold on what's going on here?" Baltoasked. 

"Papa! Dingo pushed me on purpose!" Aleu shouted to Balto

"Nu-uh! It was an accident Papa!" Dingo replied

"Nu-uh!" Aleu shouted back

"Yuh-huh!" Dingo shouted back

Balto walked up to the two calmly,

"Alright you two, you guys know better than that. You guys have got to be nice to each other. I wish i still had my brothers and sisters, i miss them more than anything." Balto said, lowering his head

Aleu and Dingo looked at each other.

"Papa, what happened to them?" Aleu asked

Jenna looked at Balto and softly asked, "Balto, i didnt know you had brothers and sisters, what happened to them?"

"I...i never brought them up because i dont like to remember that night." Balto said, tearing up.

"Papa, you dont have to tell us if you dont want to." Dingo said

"No, all of you, including your mother deserve to know." Balto said

"Okay, so it was 1922, me and my mother and siblings were caught in a terrible storm, we were pushing everything we got to get back home." Balto said

"What were their names Papa?" Yukon asked

"Well, all i remember was my big sister Meryl and my little brother Johnny, but anyways..."

* * *

 **Six years ago**

 _"Come on little brother, push!" Meryl shouted to Balto_

 _"I can't sis, i just...can't" Balto said._

 _"Come on guys we need to find shelter." Johnny said._

 _"Slow down Johnny we can't keep up!" Meryl said._

 _"Just hang in there we'll be able to find..." Johnny started but then was cut off by an earsplitting **BANG**!_

 _Johnny's eyes widen and he felt blood trickle down his chest and he then fell to the ground leaving him to bleed to death._

 _"JOHNNY!" Meryl and Balto shouted._

 _Balto and Meryl looked to their left and saw a poacher with a ballistic sniper rifle._

 _The poacher aimed his gun right at Balto._

 _He then pulled the trigger._

 _BANG!_

 _Balto closed his eyes and got ready to feel the bullet that would end his life but nothing happened._

 _Balto opened his eyes and he saw the most horrifying sight in his life._

 _It was Meryl and she shielding Balto with his body and blood was trickling down her neck._

 _"MERYL!" Balto said as Meryl collapsed._

 _Meryl was weak but she managed to mutter out three last words._

 _"I...love...you." Meryl said._

 _Balto then laid down next to his big sister and cried._

 _His family was gone he all alone now._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

"...and that was the last i saw of my brothers and sisters again..." Balto said, starting to tear up

Jenna nuzzled him, "Balto, i'm so sorry, we shouldn't have made you tell us." Jenna said, starting to feel bad

"It's alright, i never talked about them and you guys deserved to hear it." Balto said wiping away his tears.

Dingo and Aleu started to cry and hug each other.

"*sniffle* I'm sorry Dingo! I'll never pull your tail again!" Aleu said in tears

"And I won't ever bite your ear again!" Dingo said.

Balto laughed at this.

"Well i'm glad you all got something out of this, now come on pups, let's go home so old papa can go to sleep." Balto said

Balto and Jenna took the pups home, but Balto couldn't stop thinking about the events back in 1922.

 _Man, i just need some sleep so i can shake this off._ Balto thought to himself

The group arrived back at Balto's ship and Jenna put the pups to bed

Balto laid down next to Jenna and put his head on his paws, Jenna could see something was wrong.

"Balto, are you alright? You don't seem like your typical self." Jenna asked

"Oh, i'm alright, but now that i talked about what happened so many years ago it just keeps lingering in my head." Balto said

"Maybe some sleep will help you get it out." Jenna said.

Balto smiled, kissed her goodnight and fell asleep

* * *

 **That Night...**

Balto woke up in a strange place that he didn't recognize

"W...where am I?" Balto asked himself

"My son..." A voice said softly from nowhere

"Who said that?" Balto asked, looking in every direction

A white wolf walked out of the shadows and just looked at Balto, a grey female wolf walked beside her

"Who are you two?" Balto asked

"You don't remember me, little brother?" The female asked

Balto's eyes widened,

"M...meryl?!" He asked

The wolf shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah, it's me Balto, but we don't have time for this, me and mom have come..."

"Wait wait hold up, she's... my mother?" Balto asked

The white wolf shook her head yes,

"My son, we have come to you with a warning, we are your guardians and have been watching you for the last 4 years." Aniu said

"A warning? About what?" Balto asked

"Those two idiots who almost got you two killed in Nenana are coming back to you for more." Meryl said with a serious look in her eyes

"Steele and Elizabeth? No way they really want to mess with me after all that we did to them." Balto said

"It's not just you and Jenna they want, they also want your pups, and they want them dead too." Meryl said

"Those idiots want to mess with my pups there won't be another chance for them, i'll kill them on the spot." Balto said

"Now wait a minute brother, this may make it easier for you." Meryl said.

handing him a bag.

Balto opened the bag and saw a single black berry.

"What is this?" Balto asked

"It is a very special berry of which it puts you to sleep instantly and pushes you to wake up 30 seconds later." Aniu said

"Wow, that can make it easier! But, this is just a dream, how will it come back with me?" Balto asked

"We have ways, now go, go save your puppies!" Meryl said

* * *

Balto woke up and saw Jenna sitting by the side of the boat.

"*sigh* what an unusual dr...oh my goodness, the bag is in my blanket, that was no dream..." Balto said.

Balto walked up to Jenna who was watching the pups play.

Jenna smiled and she nuzzled Balto.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jenna said nuzzling Balto.

"Morning Jen." Balto said nuzzling his mate back.

"Balto you look so tired what's wrong?" Jenna asked worried about her mate.

"Oh it's nothing Jenna, I had a weird dream." Balto replied.

"What was it about?" Jenna asked.

Balto didn't want to scare Jenna about the whole "pups-being-in-danger-thing" but he told her anyways.

"Well I dreamt about my lost sister Meryl and my mom talking to me they warned me about Steele and Elizabeth coming back for revenge..." Balto said but was cut off by Jenna.

"Steele and Elizabeth...coming back to have revenge come on Balto, after what we did to them they won't bother to lay a paw on us." Jenna said.

"No Jenna they don't want to split us up...they want the pups." Balto said in a worried tone.

Jenna gasped in horror.

"Balto what are we going to do?" Jenna asked worried.

Balto then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll be okay Jenna if Steele or Elizabeth touch one of our pups I'll make sure they burn in heck." Balto said.

"I hope you're right I can't stand to lose my pups." Jenna said worryingly.

"It'll be fine Jenna." Balto said reassuringly.

Jenna smiled and nuzzled her mate.

"Now lets go get some breakfast." Balto said to Jenna.

"Come on children time for some breakfast!" Jenna called out to the pups.

Soon as the pups were rounded up they went into town to get something to eat.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Uh oh seems like Steele and Elizabeth want to kill the pups but why would they target the pups and not Balto and Jenna? Guess we'll find out in Chapter 3.**

 ****

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia:Hi guys! We are back with the pack here in The Life of Two Outcasts, and i wonder what Steele and Elizabeth have up their nasty sleeves, find out soon in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Kidnapped**

* * *

Two days later...

Balto, Jenna, and the pups were at the family park.

Jenna was leaning her head on Balto's shoulder in affection.

It has been two days since Aniu, and Meryl sent their warning to Balto but nothing as happened ever since.

"Well it's been two days since I had that dream and nothing has happened ever since maybe I was just dreaming." Balto said to Jenna.

"I'm still worried Balto what if Steele and Elizabeth come back for revenge?" Jenna asked worried.

"Don't worry about that Jen if Steele and Elizabeth do come near us or our family they'll chicken out." Balto said.

Jenna looked at Balto and she smiled, then she leaned in to kiss him but then.

Balto and Jenna both felt something blunt whack them on the back of the head.

Balto and Jenna felt blood trickle down both their heads and they fell to ground out cold.

Steele and Elizabeth emerged from behind, "Hah! Told you it'd be easy!" Steele said

"You're always right Steely!" Elizabeth said, nuzzling him

"Now for what we came here for!" Steele said

Elizabeth nodded and followed Steele to where the pups were playing, "Hi there little fellas!" Steele said

All the pups looked at him and Elizabeth, "Everybody run! Giant Raccoons!" Dingo shouted and everybody ran away

"Raccoons?! I'll teach them!" Steele said, chasing the pups

Steele blocked their path while Elizabeth picked Yukon and Saba up and placed them in a bag, Elizabeth picked up Kodi and Kioananext, but when she tried to pick Aleu and Dingo up, they each bit her paws, "Ouch! Stupid kids must still be teething!"  
Elizabeth shouted

Dingo and Aleu high fived as they ran away into the woods, "Come on big brother! I know someplace back here." Aleu shouted to Dingo

"You don't have to yell you know! I'm barely a paw away from you!" Dingo said back

Aleu nodded and she took him underneath a tree stump.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

 ****

Two hours later

Balto woke up his head throbbed

"Ow my head." Balto groaned.

Balto looked to his left and saw Jenna out cold.

"Jenna, Jenna talk to me." Balto said shaking her.

Jenna opened her eyes weakly.

"B-Balto...ow my head." Jenna groaned.

"What happened Balto I remember us leaning in to kiss and then...oh no Balto." Jenna said looking around.

"THE PUPS!" Balto and Jenna yelled at the same time.

"Jenna we need to them come on." Balto cried.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

 ****

"SABA!" Jenna called out.

"DINGO!" Balto called out.

"KODI!" Jenna called out.

"ALEU!" Balto called out.

"YUKON!" Jenna called.

"KIOANA!" Balto called.

No response came back from Balto and Jenna's calls.

"Balto my babies...their...their." Jenna said but couldn't go any further she then buried her face in Balto's chest and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Jenna." Balto said as tears slid down his cheeks.

Then all of a sudden Balto heard whimpering but it wasn't from him or Jenna.

"Jenna do you hear that?" Balto asked.

Jenna stopped crying and listened like Balto she too heard whimpering.

"Balto it's coming from that tree stump!" Jenna exclaimed.

Balto and Jenna made their way to the tree stump where they heard the whimpering

Balto peered inside and saw Aleu and Dingo laying there, Dingo had a cut on his leg, "Dingo, Aleu!" Balto shouted with glee

"Papa!" Dingo and Aleu shouted running to their father's arms, crying

"What happened?!" Balto asked

"It was terrible papa, these two giant raccoons bigger than you and Mama stole everybody else!" Dingo said, crying

"Giant Rac...no." Balto lost sight of everything, "Those two really did it...now they're going to die..." Balto thought to himself, "Which way did they go?!" Balto asked

"I don't know Papa! I was too scared to look!" Aleu said

Jenna eventually made it to the spot, and saw Dingo and Aleu, and started running towards them, 'My babies!" Jenna said, starting to cry, holding them in her arms, "Where are your brothers and sisters?" Jenna asked

Balto looked at Jenna, "They've been stolen...by them..." Balto said

Jenna's eyes filled with rage and tears, "I'm going to kill them both!" Jenna shouted enraged.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: seems like Balto and Jenna are now in another big problem. But why would Steele and Elizabeth go for the pups and not Balto and Jenna? Guess we'll find out in chapter 4.**

 ****

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, looks like the family is torn apart eh? Will Balto and Jenna find the rest of their lost children? Find out in Chapter IV!  
**

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Jenna's Outrage**

* * *

Neither Balto, Jenna, Dingo, nor Aleu slept that night.

Balto and Jenna were heartbroken that their precious pups were gone.

Dingo and Aleu were heartbroken by that their brothers and sisters were gone.

Balto, Jenna, Dingo, and Aleu cried half the night.

Jenna was the one crying the most Balto was trying his best to comfort her but trying to comfort his mate and his son and daughter at the same time was harder than it looks.

"B-Balto...what are we going to do?!" Jenna sobbed.

"Papa, are we going to see Kodi, Saba, Yukon, and Kioana ever agian." Dingo and Aleu sobbed.

Balto then held his mate, as well as his son and daughter tightly.

"Jenna, Aleu, Dingo calm down its going to be okay." Balto said softly.

"WHO COULD YOU SAY THAT! BALTO OUR PUPPIES HAVE JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED BY STEELE AND ELIZABETH AND ALL YOU SAY IS THAT ITS GOING TO BE OKAY?!" Jenna yelled enraged.

Her tone scared Aleu and Dingo so much that the two pups curled up into tiny balls and they shook in fear.

Balto had never heard Jenna yell like that before.

The sweet, energetic, and the most prettiest husky that he loved was being consumed by anger and rage.

"Jenna honey..." Balto started.

"BE QUIET BALTO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jenna sobbed before running out the door and into the night.

"Jenna wait come back." Balto said.

Balto then turned to Dingo and Aleu the two puppies were still curled up in tiny balls and they were also crying.

"Papa what's wrong with Mama?" Aleu asked tearfully.

"Nothing is wrong with Mama sweetie she's just upset." Balto said reassuringly to his daughter.

"You two stay here while I'll go get Mama, and if anyone comes hide." Balto said.

Dingo and Aleu nodded and Balto then went to go find Jenna.

* * *

 **A Few Moments Later...**  
 **  
**

Balto walked around town looking for Jenna, and looked and looked until he reached the park, he saw Jenna laying by the lake with tears in her eyes, "Jenna, you okay?" Balto asked, putting his arm around her

Jenna pushed his arm off, "Stop it Balto, I'm in no mood right now." Jenna said

"Jenna...I.."

"YOU WHAT?! HUH? YOU'RE SORRY THAT OUR CHILDREN GOT SNATCHED FROM RIGHT UNDER US, SORRY THAT WE FAILED AS A PARENT?! WHAT?!" Jenna shouted out loud, showing her teeth

"Jenna, I've never seen you so angry, we need to just..."

"We need to what?! Go away, I dont want to talk to you!" Jenna said, starting to cry

"No! I'm not leaving, and you can forget about talking to me like that again!" Balto shouted

Jenna snapped back into reality and realized what she had done, "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Jemna started to cry heavily

Balto wrapped his arm around her, "It's okay Jenna, it's okay..." Balto said softly

"*sniffle* What are we supposed to do now? We can't run, we dont know where they went or if our puppies are still alive!" Jenna said

"Jenna, if Steeleand Elizabethdid it, the two biggest boneheads in the city, they would have left some kind of message to their location, they should know we dont give up, not ever!" Balto said reassuringly

"You know Balto, you can be a real genius sometimes!" Jenna said giggling

"Heh, thanks hun, now let's see what we can find!" Baltosaid

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

 ****

Jenna and Balto returned home back to the boat house.

Jenna was still sad about being so angry and upset toward Balto, Dingo, and Aleu when it wasn't there fault that the rest of the pups were kidnapped.

When they got back when Dingo and Aleu saw their mother they shrunk back in fear worried that Jenna still had anger boiling in her head.

"Dingo...Aleu, I'm so sorry for yelling like that...I-I was j-just upset." Jenna said as began to tear up.

Dingo and Aleu walked up to their crying mother and they nuzzled her legs.

"It's okay Mama we forgive you." Aleu said as she nuzzled her mother's leg.

Balto walked up to his mate and he wrapped his arms around Jenna and he began to make gentle shushing sounds to lesson Jenna's tears.

Eventually Jenna stopped crying and she and Balto laid down while Dingo, and Aleu laid in their parents embrace.

Balto grabbed he and Jenna's favorite blanket it was a warm soft quilt that was sewed in Native American patterns.

Balto pulled the blanket over Jenna.

"Do you feel better Jenna?" Balto asked his mate.

Jenna looked at her mate and smiled.

"Yes Balto I feel better now, but I'm still worried about Kodi, Saba, Yukon, and Kioana." Jenna said.

Balto then leaned in and kissed her on the head.

"Don't worry Jenna we'll find them I promise." Balto said reassuringly to his mate.

Jenna felt her broken heart heal up as she looked down at Aleu.

The little sandy grey pup was fast asleep in her mother's embrace and she was resting her tiny puppy jaw on her mother's front paw.

Jenna then eventually grew tired and she fell asleep.

Balto stayed up a little while longer watching over his family.

Balto eventually grew tired and he too fell asleep after a long tiring, stressful night.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Seems in this chapter you get to see how angry Jenna can get. And Me and Blakecan't wait to see what the rest of this story has to offer.**

 ****

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hi guys! Another chapter done of this amazing series, a dramatic one at that huh? We may have a few surprises for you up ahead, so stay tuned for Chapter V of "The Lifeof Two Outcasts"!  
**

 ****

 ****

 ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Punishments**

* * *

 **Dillingham, Alaska**

In a small warehouse in Dillingham Alaska.

Kodi, Saba, Yukon, and Kioana were all locked up in cages and their one of their front paws were chained up.

The food that Steele and Elizabeth gave the pups were scraps of rotten meat or sometimes if their lucky Steele and Elizabeth would sometimes feed them baked beans.

The pups were fast asleep when Steele and Elizabeth walked into the room and they bashed their legs against the cages.

The pups snapped awake and they began to shake in fear.

"Good Morning little fellas did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked mockingly.

"No you kept coming in here and telling us to stop snoring or you'll rip our throats out." Kioana said.

"Well it was the only way to shut your mouths." Elizabeth said as she glared at Kioana.

Saba started to cry.

Steele groaned and he walked over to Saba's cage and he bashed against it.

"SHUT UP YOU CRY BABY!" Steele shouted.

Well that made Saba cry even harder.

"I want my Mama!" Saba sobbed.

"Awwww you want your Mama how sweet what do you want her to do read you a bedtime story?" Steele asked mocking Saba.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kodi shouted at the top of his lungs.

Steele turned his attention to Kodi.

"What did you say to me?!" Steele asked.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BLACK MUTT!" Kodi shouted again.

Elizabeth then came over to Kodi's cage.

"How dare you call my beloved Steely a black mutt!" Elizabeth said as she unlocked Kodi's cage and unchained him.

"What are you doing?" Kodi asked.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Elizabeth said as she picked up Kodi.

"Steely watch over our "guests" while I take little Kodiak in the back room and teach him some manners." Elizabeth said to Steele.

Steele nodded.

Elizabeth then brought Kodi to the back room.

Elizabeth sat Kodi down on a mat and chained his paw to the wall, "Lemme go! You're such a meanie!" Kodi shouted, trying to get lose

"Now now, that's no way to talk to a lady is it? I'm gonna teach you some manners, mister!" Elizabeth said, lightly smacking him across the face

"Ow! Why did you do that you meanie?!" Kodi asked, rubbing his face

"Because you need to be taught your manners! You never talk to me or Steely like that again, or I'll hit you harder next time!" Elizabeth shouted in his face

"Just don't hurt my brothers and sisters and we'll be kind to you and your ugly excuse for a boyfriend!" Kodi said smirking

"How dare you call Steely ugly?! He is the most handsome, strong, brave dog in the world!" Elizabeth said angrily

"No way! He's got such tiny ears it makes me wonder if he can even hear you nagging!" Kodi shouted back

"You just earned your sister a beating Mister!" Elizabeth shouted aggressively

Kodi bit her paw and wouldn't let go

"Let my paw go now you little brat!" Elizabeth shouted in anger and pain, but mostly pain

"Never!" Kodi mumbled out, still hanging on to her paw.

Elizabeth started to cry in pain as Kodi sunk his fangs into her paw.

Then Steele came into the room and when he saw what was going on he whacked Kodi on the head knocking him out cold.

Elizabeth then yanked her paw away from Kodi.

"Lizzy what happened?" Steele asked.

"The little brat bit me." Elizabeth said in pain.

Steele looked at Elizabeth's bleeding paw

"Does it look bad Steely?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's just gonna need an antibacterial gel and a bandage and you should be fine Lizzy." Steele said reassuring to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I hope that the little mutt doesn't have rabies." Elizabeth said.

Steele then got a first aid kit and put antibacterial gel on the wound to prevent the wound from getting infected and he wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"There Lizzy you should be fine." Steele said.

Elizabeth then nuzzled Steele.

"Steely your very caring." Elizabeth said.

Steele nuzzled Elizabeth back.

"Hey Steely give me a favor and get me Sabara." Elizabeth said.

"Whatever you say Lizzy." Steele said as he walked over to Saba's cage. 

Steele walked into the room where the pups were being held, and opened Saba's cage.

"Out, now!" Steele shouted

Saba whimpered and shrunk back in fear.

"No I don't wanna!" Saba shouted with tears in her eyes

"Get...out...here...NOW!" Steele shouted, making Saba cry harder.

Saba slowly walked out of her cage and Steele swiftly grabbed her and brought her to the room

"Oh there's the dear pup who's getting a surprise!" Elizabeth said

"Do as you like" Steele said, tossing her to Elizabeth and walking out of the door

"Now dear, do you know why you're here?" Elizabeth asked

"Uh...because you're letting us go?" Saba asked

Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh of course not! Your brother's smart mouth has earned you a beating!" Elizabeth said

"No! Please dont miss!" Saba pleaded, starting to cry.

"Ohhh, is the little baby gonna cry?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want my Mama!" Saba sobbed

Elizabeth laughed uncontrollably,

"Aww little baby wants her mommy to rock her to sleep and read her a story!" Elizabeth said mockingly.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kodi shouted from across the room

"What are you going to do about it, Mister Hero?!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I'm gonna beat the crud out of you once i get out of here!" Kodi shouted back.

"Dream on! Just for that, your sister just earned one more beating!" Elizabeth shouted back.

Elizabeth did her deed and she sent Saba back to her cage with scratches and a black eye.

Kodi was also sent back to his cage as well.

After a long day Steele and Elizabeth were tired.

Steele and Elizabeth then decided to call it a night.

Elizabeth and Steele went into the room where the pups were being held in and Steele then bashed against the cages.

"Alright you mongrels listen up, me and Steele are going to sleep and so help me hear a single peep out of you four, we'll make your lives miserable from the day you were born is that understood!" Elizabeth snarled.

Kodi, Yukon, Saba, and Kioana nodded in response.

"That's more like it...Goodnight mongrels sleep nightmares." Elizabeth said in an evil tone which made the pups shake in fear.

Elizabeth and Steele went to the back room and they laid down on a mattress that they "borrowed" from a homeless dog.

Steele then grabbed a blanket and he pulled it over him and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth then snuggled closer to Steele she then curled up and she rested her head on Steele's front paws.

"You comfortable Lizzy?" Steele asked his girlfriend.

"I'm comfortable as I ever been and Steely I don't care what those mongrels say about you, you're the most handsome dog I've ever met." Elizabeth said.

Steele grinned and he nuzzled Elizabeth's head.

Elizabeth then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Steele I love you." Elizabeth said as she fell asleep.

"I love you too Lizzy, goodnight." Steele said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 ****

Back at Nome Balto and Jenna were waiting for Paco, while Dingo and Aleuwere in bed.

"So Balto, what are we supposed to do when Paco gets here?" Jenna asked

"We tell him what happened and hopefully he can give us some tips." Balto said

"So, where did you two meet again?" Jenna asked

"Well, we had only met at the stand but he treated me like family from the getgo." Balto said

"Well thats sweet of him! Can't wait until he gets..." Jenna was then interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Oh, that must be him!" Jenna said, walking to the side of the boat, Balto following along

"Ayy man! How ya doing man?" Paco asked, hugging Balto

"Not too good brother." Balto said, putting his head down

"Ayy man, what's wrong with mi hermano?" Paco asked

"Our puppies were taken by the same ones who robbed you." Balto said

"The two idiotas? I know where they are man!" Paco said

"Really?! Oh man, you're a lifesaver! Come here, gimme a hug!" Balto said

"Wait wait, not too tight man! I just drank a lot of water man!" Paco said

"Oh, sorry Paco, didnt know." Balto said, getting off Paco

"So, where are our pups?" Jenna asked

"They're all the way in Dillingham man, not Nenana this time, in Dillingham man." Paco said

"That's a one month trip!" Balto said, looking at Jenna

"Paco, would you mind coming with us?" Jenna asked

"Anything for mi hermanos man! If it helps you find your pups, i'll do it!" Paco said

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Sorry if this chaptertook forever to make things have been going on with me and Blake in real life I'm about to start moving out and things have been cut short thanks to our "good ole friend"Hurricane Harvey. Anyway folks stay tuned for Chapter 6.**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hallo everyone! I am having a lot of fun writing this with Drew and I can't wait to see what the gang has in mind!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Elizabeth's...Pregnant?!**

* * *

Steele and Elizabeth woke up the nextmorningElizabeth nuzzled her boyfriend.

"Good Morning Steely." Elizabeth said.

Steele nuzzled Elizabeth back.

"Morning Lizzy." Steele replied.

"How's your paw feeling?" Steele asked nodding at Elizabeth's bandage.

"It's feeling alright I guess." Elizabeth said.

Steele removed the bandage from Elizabeth's paw the wound was a scab now and was partially healed.

"It's starting to look okay, it should take about a day for it to be completely healed." Steele said examining Elizabeth's paw.

Steele then realized that Elizabeth had a sour look on her face.

"Lizzy are you okay what's wrong?" Steele asked.

"Oh it's nothing my stomach hurts a little bit it's nothing to be worried about." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"Are you sure Elizabeth I can take you to a vet if you want?" Steele offered.

"No Steely I'm fine, it's nothing to worried about." Elizabeth said reassuringly to Steele.

"Alright whatever you say Lizzy how about we eat some breakfast, and plot our next move." Steele said.

"Sounds good to me Steely let's get something to eat." Elizabeth said to Steele.

* * *

 **A Few minutes later...**

Steele and Elizabeth made their way to the usual alleyway where Paco's stand was, "*groan* Steely...oww..my stomach..." Elizabeth sat there holding her stomach

"Lizzy?! Come on, I'm taking you to the vet!" Steele said.

"Steely, we don't have the money, I think I just need to eat something." Elizabeth said, getting back up

"If you say so Lizzy..." Steele said, holding her hand, helping her get back on her feet

Steele and Elizabeth walked up to Paco's stand, which he turned into a little place to eat, "Oh man, not you guys again man, you guys always gotta steal my money and food man?" Paco complained

"I'm tired of stealing my food, I'll pay for it I guess..." Steele said

"You serious man?" Paco asked, starting to smile

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just need food." Steele said

"What can I get for you man?" Paco asked

"Lizzy? What do you want, anything at all." Steele asked

"How about some chicken tacos?" Elizabeth asked

"That's okay, if that's what you..."

"Agghh! Steele, it hurts!" Elizabeth shouted in pain

"Come on, I don't care if I don't have money, I'm taking you to the vet!" Steele said, picking her up and rushing her to the hospital.

On the way their Elizabeth's stomach ache worsened.

"Steely my stomach...I think I'm going to..." Elizabeth didn't finish because she jumped off of Steele's back and she ran into an alleyway and threw up.

Steele started to grow worry about Elizabeth's health was this stomach flu, Appendicitis, food poisoning or worse?

Elizabeth started to cry after she realized that she threw up.

Steele walked up to his crying girlfriend and he began to comfort her.

"Steely what's wrong with me why am I so sick?" Elizabeth sobbed.

"I don't know for now Lizzy lets do the safest thing that we can do." Steele said in a comforting voice.

Steele finally brought Elizabeth to the hospital.

And Steele explained the situation to the nurse.

"...And I don't know what's wrong with her stomach, I don't know if it's appendicitis, food poisoning, a bad bellyache, stomach flu, or something like that but can you please check her out." Steele explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Steele we'll check out right away!" The nurse said.

The nurse ran all sorts of tests on Elizabeth but nothing seemed to be wrong with Elizabeth's appendix, she didn't eat anything toxic, this wasn't a bad bellyache, and there was no sign of the stomach flu.

Once the nurse finished the tests on Elizabeth and she gave Elizabeth the news.

"Ms Elizabeth I have some news for you." The Nurse said.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

The nurse whispered something into Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth then started to cry with joy.

* * *

Steele was in the waiting room waiting for Elizabeth when Elizabeth walked into the lobby with the nurse.

"She's going to be okay just a little bit of morning sickness." The nurse explained.

"Morning sickness, what does she mean Lizzy?" Steele asked.

Elizabeth smiled and she then leaned against Steele and closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant with your pups Steely our pups." Elizabeth said with a smile.

There was a moment of silence, "Are...are you serious Lizzy?" Steele asked nervously

Elizabeth just smiled and nodded

Steele's face brightened up with excitement, "I'm gonna be a dad, woo-hoo!" Steele shouted, jumping around with excitement

Elizabeth just sat there laughing her tail off, "You seem to have taken it well!" Elizabeth said, still laughing

"Well?! I'm overjoyed! Who wouldnt be excited?" Steele asked.

"Steely, whatever happens, promise me we'll always be there for our children." Elizabeth said

"I promise Lizzy." Steele said, nuzzling his mate.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: well Elizabeth's pregnant,Me and Blake thought it would be a cool twist to make Elizabeth pregnant. And I'm so sorry for the long wait and don't worry Chapter 7 isn't that far down the road.**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hey guys! Another chapter done, and more planning to the drawing board! We have alot planned for you guys and i cant wait to put it into action! Don't worry guys, next chapteris coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Dark Comings**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Balto, Jenna, Dingo, Aleu and Dingo left Nome for Dillingham.

Although they still had 2 weeks left they had still a long road ahead of them.

It was a cold blizzard and the four were pushing their way through the storm.

And since the storm hit the group faced a lot of obstacles.

At one point Dingo and Aleu nearly got buried by the snow the wind was blowing.

Jenna nearly passed out from the cold and Balto had to warm her up just like he did a few months ago.

It took some time but Balto, Jenna, Aleu, and Dingo were able to reach the town of Trapper Creek.

"Alright we made it!" Balto said shivering.

"Balto...we need to get to some place warm I'm so c-c-cold!" Jenna said shivering.

"Yeah Papa we need to get shelter I think I got a cold." Dingo said before he let out a little sneeze.

"Uh Balto where's Aleu?" Jenna asked.

Balto and Jenna looked around in all directions and they found Aleu trying desperately to catch up.

Aleu's fur was covered in frost and she shook the frost off.

"T-That b-b-blizzard is no joke huh?" Aleu said shivering.

Balto and Jenna laughed at Aleu's comment and Jenna licked the frost off of her daughter's fur.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Aleu asked.

"Cleaning you up what do think I'm doing." Jenna replied.

Once Jenna licked the frost off of Aleu's fur the group then started to walk toward the town when without warning Jenna slipped on a pack of ice that was covered by snow.

Jenna tried her best to slow down but the ice was too slippery for her to slow down.

"BALTO!" Jenna cried.

"JENNA!" Balto cried as he started to run across the ice pack.

Dingo and Aleu could sit and watch their father try to catch up to their mother who was in danger.

Then one point Jenna's paw tripped on a leg and Jenna went tumbling down a hillside.

With all the tumbling Jenna didn't see another female dog walking down the path.

CRASH!

"OW WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" The female dog said aggressively to Jenna.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." Jenna said she then was cut off by the female's appearance.

She had red fur just like Jenna but except the female's fur was a brighter red color.

She had black ears and she had the same eyebrows like Jenna, and she had blue eyes.

"Jane?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna?" The female asked.

Balto then ran down the hill and ran up to his mate.

"Jenna, Jenna! Are you okay Jen?" Balto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jenna replied.

Balto then noticed Jane.

"Who's this?" Balto asked

"Oh Balto, this is my sister Jane, I haven't seen you in years sis!" Jenna said, hugging her sister

"My goodness, you've grown so much Jenna! Who's that handsome wolfdog?" Jane asked jokingly

"This is Balto, he is my mate, and these are our pups, Dingo and Aleu." Jenna said

Jane looked at her strangely, "You only had two puppies Jenna?" Jane asked

"Oh...well..you see..."

Then a male grey and white husky walked up to the group.

"Are okay, Jane I heard a crash!" The husky said.

"Oh I'm fine Bennet." Jane said

"Jane who is he, a friend of yours?" Jenna asked.

"Oh this Jenna this is Bennet, my mate he's a sled dog, oh and Bennet this is my sister Jenna and that's her mate Balto and their pups Dingo and Aleu." Jane said.

"Nice to meet you Balto and Jenna, Dingo and Aleu." Bennet said.

"It's nice to meet you too Bennet." Jenna said.

"So what brings you all the way here?" Bennet asked.

"We're looking for our pups there missing." Balto replied

"Here, let me and Bennet take you to our home, you can explain what happened there." Jane said

"Are you sure Jane? We would hate to be a burden" Jenna said nervously

"Oh no, of course you wouldnt be a burden! Plus you and me need to talk, sister to sister! Balto and Benny can talk to each other as well!" Jane said.

* * *

 **That Evening...**

Jane, and Bennet brought Balto, Jenna, Dingo, and Aleu to their place which was a little cabin made of scrap metal and wooden planks.

"Y'all go ahead and make yourselves comfortable and then we talk." Bennett explained.

Balto and Jenna nodded.

Once everything was situated and everyone was comfortable Balto, and Jenna went to talk to Jane and Bennet.

Jenna and Balto laid down next to each other while Jane and Bennet laid down next to each other.

"So Jenna, how did you and Balto first meet?" Jane asked her sister.

"We met a year ago I was an outcast just like Balto was, I was constantly being picked on and made fun of the worst one was a female dog named Elizabeth, one day Elizabeth was beating me up bad and just as things were about to get worse Balto came  
/and stopped Elizabeth, since I was homeless Balto took me in and things just started off from there." Jenna explained.

"So Jane how did you and Bennet meet?" Balto asked.

"We met two years ago, I was walking all by myself when I stepped on bear trap and I was pain I screamed for help and then Bennet came to my rescue and he freed me from the trap." Jane explained.

"And after that I found my forever companion." Bennet said.

Jane then nuzzled her mate.

"So did I." Jane said.

"Aww you guys are such a cute couple!" Jenna said

"Thanks sis, anyways, what are you having trouble with?" Jane asked

"Huh?" Jenna asked

"you guys said you were having trouble with some dogs, who's bothering you?" Jane asked

"Oh...them..." Jenna said, starting to tear up

"What's wrong? You can tell us, we're all a family here!" Bennet said

"Here, i'll explain" Balto said

Everyone looked at Balto as he told the story of Elizabeth and Steele pupnapping the other four pups, Kodi, Yukon, Saba, and Kioana.

"Thats the sickest thing i've ever heard." Jane said

"I know, we already showed them once not to mess with me, so why would they do it again?!" Balto said infuriated

"So what can we do about it?" Jane asked

"See...we want to know if you can help us?" Jenna asked

"Kill off two dogs who are holding your kids hostage? I dont know sis..." Jane said, holding back.

"Come on sis! You remember our pact right?" Jenna asked

"Oh please don't bring it up! I'll help if you promise not to say that pact out loud, it sounds so weird looking back at it!" Jane said

"You serious?!" Balto asked

"I'll do anything for family!" Bennet said enthusiastically

"Thank you guys so much!" Balto said, hugging both of them in excitement

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Dillingham**

Meanwhile back in Dillingham...

Steele and Elizabeth woke up with a yawn.

"Morning Lizzy." Steele said.

"Good Morning Steely." Elizabeth said.

Steele looked at Elizabeth's belly it was starting to bulge a little since she was pregnant.

"How are the pups Lizzy?" Steele asked.

Elizabeth smiled and she rubbed her belly.

"Their doing fine." Elizabeth replied.

Steele then kissed Elizabeth's stomach saying hello to the unborn life Elizabeth was carrying inside of her making Elizabeth blush.

"I can't wait to see how many Steely Juniors and Lizzy Juniors your carrying in you Lizzy." Steele said.

Elizabeth giggled.

"Actually Steely I've actually came up for names for our children." Elizabeth said.

"Really?" Steele asked

Elizabeth nodded.

"For boys I'll name them Titanium, Timber, and Geed." Elizabeth said.

"Those are perfect names." Steele said.

"And for girls We'll name them Amanda, Annabeth, and Noir." Elizabeth said.

"Those names are beautiful." Steele said.

Elizabeth and Steele nuzzled each other.

"Alright now let's go check on our little 'friends' shall we." Steele said.

Elizabeth nodded and she and Steele went to check on the pups they snatched.

Kodi, Saba, Yukon, and Kioana were all sleeping, when Elizabeth entered and knocked over a metal trash bin to wake them up

"Good morning you all." Elizabeth said, chuckling

"You didn't have to wake us all up you meanie!" Saba shouted

Elizabeth marched to Saba's cage, "Now you listen here you little brat, you don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Saba snapped back

"Oh really? Then why is your back leg shaking?" Elizabeth asked tauntingly

"It's cold in here ya know! You have a big blankey in there, how do you expect us to keep warm!" Saba shouted

Kodi leaned over and whispered, "That's not the only thing keeping her warm"

"What was that you little prick?!" Elizabeth shouted at kodi

"It's time for you to lose some weight fatty! Steele's blanket isn't the only thing keeping you warm!" Kodi said, laughing

everyone bursted into laughter and Elizabeth grew angry, "I'm not fat you little brats, i'm pregnant!"

"Literally!" Yukon said, jokingly, everyone fell on their backs, dying of laughter.

Tears came Elizabeth's eyes

She then ran out the room crying.

This made Steele angry.

He walked up to the cages and he bashed against them.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!?" Steele yelled at the pups.

The pups then stopped laughing and they shrunk back in fear.

"That's what I thought now if you excuse me I need to go comfort my precious Lizzy." Steele said.

"Yeah maybe while your comforting her maybe you can tell her to lay off the bacon." Kodi said.

Steele stopped in his tracks he glared at Kodi.

"Why you little...my mate isn't fat, she's pregnant you dim witted idiot and that was no way how you should treat a pregnant dog!" Steele snarled at Kodi.

Steele then got closer to Kodi's cage and he bashed it really hard.

"AND IF YOU MAKE FUN OF MY BELOVED LIZZY ONE MORE TIME I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Steele yelled at Kodi.

Kodi slowly nodded.

Steele then walked into the room to comfort Elizabeth.

The door was closed Steele pressed his ear against the door he was sure he heard sniffling in there.

Steele then scratched the door.

Steele then heard a startled gasp.

"Come in Steely." Elizabeth said.

Steele then opened the door and saw his mate laying down on the mattress with tears in her eyes.

Steele laid down next to Elizabeth and he stroked her soft black fur.

"Lizzy I'm so sorry for what Kodiak did to you." Steele said in a comforting voice.

"It's okay Steely I heard what you said to Kodi, thank you for sticking up to me like that." Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome Lizzy, I'm going back in there you want to come?" Steele asked.

"No thanks Steely I need to lay down and rest my stomach for a bit." Elizabeth said looking her bulging belly.

"Alright then Lizzy." Steele said.

Steele then went to the door.

"Wait Steely!" Elizabeth cried.

"Yes Lizzy." Steele said.

"Come here for a second." Elizabeth said.

Steele walked over to his mate.

"What is it?" Steele asked.

Elizabeth then gently grabbed Steele's muzzle and she kissed him on the lips.

Steele and Elizabeth parted from their kiss, and Steele sat there in awe, "L...li...l..."

Elizabeth giggled, "You know Steely, you're cute when you blush!"

Steele was as red as a beat, "I...i-um..." Steele just leaned over and fainted.

Elizabeth giggled, she then closed her eyesand fell into a deep sleep

* * *

 **That Night...**

Elizabeth,wandered around in a mist filled forest, looking around,

"Hello?" Elizabeth called out. Silence.

A mysterious figure creeped out from the mist, "Hello Lizzy..."

"Steely...is that you?" Elizabeth asked. She was starting to get scared.

"Yes...It's meSteely..." the figure spoke

Elizabeth ran towards the figure and the mist cleared, she took a look at the tall malamute,

"Wait...you...youaren't my Steely..." Elizabeth said taking a few steps away from the malamute.

"No...i'm not...grah!" The figure lunged at her

Elizabeth screamed, and everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Looks like there's a new enemy in this series can you guess who he is? Let me and Blake know in the comments no spoilers will be revealed. Stay tuned for chapter 8**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: What an interesting turn! It seems like an old rival will be joining us for this series, but who? Find out in Chapter 8 of The life of two outcasts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Jenna's Sad Flashback**

* * *

That night Balto was sound asleep when he felt a nudge, at first Balto ignored the nudge and continued to sleep when he felt someone shake him.

"Balto...wake up." Someone whispered in his ear.

Balto opened his eyes and saw Jenna she was wide awake.

"Jenna it's the middle of the night what's going on are you okay?" Balto asked his mate.

"I'm fine Balto I just...I just need to talk to you." Jenna said.

Balto laid his head back down.

"Can we wait till morning?" Balto asked.

"No, Balto I really need to talk to you." Jenna said.

Balto then sighed.

"Alright then Jenna what is it you want to talk about?" Balto asked.

"Well Balto remember you said that how you lost your mother?" Jenna said.

"Yeah." Balto said.

"I had a mother too, and like your mother she meant the whole world to me her name was Jeanette and her scarf is what I have left of her." Jenna said as a few tears started to slide down her muzzle.

"What happened to her Jenna?" Balto asked.

"I don't know Balto I was separated from her during a terrible train wreck." Jenna said.

"Jenna you don't have to talk about this you know." Balto said.

"No, Balto you deserve to know." Jenna said.

"Alright then Jenna go ahead I'm listening." Balto said as he wrapped his arms around Jenna and pulled her close

to him.

"It was 1922 and my mother and I along with my sisters Juneau, Sienna, and my little brother Jerry were on our way to Kenai to visit our father who got caught up with work." Jenna explained.

Jenna then continued her story...

* * *

 **Four years ago**

 _It was late night Jeanette, Jenna, Sienna, Juneau, and Jerry were sleeping on the train peacefully, when suddenly..._

 _ **THUMP!**_

 _The train shook and started bumping, "What was that?!" Jeanette shouted out in the dark_

 _"MOMMY!" Jenna shouted, who had flown out the train_

 _"Jenna?! Where is everyo *CRASH* *" The train crashed and sent everyone flying into the front of the car_

 _Jeanette got up and shook her head, "Is everyone alright?! Juneau, Sienna, Jerry, Jenna?"_

 _"We're okay mommy." Juneau said_

 _"Yeah, i just hit my head!" Jerry said, rubbing the top of his head_

 _"Ungghhh...my head..." Sienna moaned out_

 _"Jenna? Are you alright?" Jeanette asked._

 _There was no response_

 _"Jenna?! Where are you baby?" Jeanette shouted out_

 _Still nothing, all the pups looked around._

 _"We can't find her mommy!" Jerry said_

 _"Oh my...she must have flown out of the train when we derailed!" Jeanette opened the door to the train, and got out, "Stay here kids!"_

 _"Jenna! where are you baby? Mommy's here, just please answer!" Jeanette called._

 _Jeanette observed the wreckage of the train hoping to see a trace of Jenna, but Jenna was no where to be seen then all of sudden a strong gust of wind picked up and Jeanette's scarf was blown off her neck._

 _"Oh shoot! No!" Jeanette said as she reached out to catch the scarf but the scarf was already out of reach._

 _Jeanette then fell to the ground sobbing_

 _"JENNA, WHERE ARE YOU!"_

 _Little did Jeanette know Jenna was trapped under a pile of and she heard her mother's crying._

 _"M-M-Mommy?" Jenna moaned out before losing consciousness._

 _Then a piece of orange cloth landed on top of Jenna's body; it was Jeanette's scarf._

* * *

"...And that was the last time I ever saw my mother again." Jenna said as she started to tear up.

Balto then started to feel bad for Jenna he held his mate tighter and he started to stroke her soft red fur.

"It's okay Jenna, it's okay, you didn't have to tell me about this." Balto said in a comforting voice

Jenna sniffed and she looked into Balto's brown eyes.

"No, Balto you deserved to know." Jenna said.

"Jenna it's okay that was a long ago...look Jenna you may not have your mother but look at what happened after all that, you met me, we became mates, and we had puppies an started a family." Balto said.

"And more importantly Jenna, you've got me, you've got Jane and Bennet, and you've got Aleu, Dingo, Kodi, Kioana, Yukon, and Saba." Balto said.

Jenna looked at Balto and smiled.

"Your right Balto, I've got you in my life and in my heart, and us becoming mates was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jenna said.

Balto chuckled and he nuzzled Jenna's muzzle, Jenna nuzzled him back.

"Mama, Papa?"

Balto and Jenna turned around and saw Aleu.

"Aleu its nearly 1 AM in the morning why are you up?" Jenna asked her daughter.

"I can't sleep mama, i'm ccoolldd..." Aleu said shivering

"Didnt i give you a blanket honey?" Jenna asked

"*shiver* Dingo took them all" Aleu said

Jenna smiles and took her scarf off and handed it to Aleu, "This keeps me warm, so i think it'll keep you plenty warm."

"Thank you mama, where did you get this scarf from anyhow?" Aleu asked

Jenna's face went straight, and she exhaled, "Aleu, what i'm about to tell you, is very dear to me, and I trust you not to tell this to anyone, except your brother, okay?" Jenna asked

"Okay Mama, i promise!" Aley said, sitting down under her mother'sscarf

Jenna told Aleu about the train accident and the whole time Jenna was trying her best to hold back tears but it was no use.

After Jenna finished her story, Jenna collapsed into a fit of tears making Aleu and Balto want to cry themselves.

"Mama, I'm so sorry about how you were separated from your family." Aleu said.

"It's okay sweetie you needed to know." Jenna sobbed.

Balto then laid down next to Jenna and he began to lick her tears.

"Jenna, shhhhhhhh don't cry honey it's okay I'm here." Balto said in a soft soothing voice.

Aleu was getting tired as much as she wanted to help her father comfort her mother but she was too tired.

Aleu then tucked herself in Jenna's scarf and fell asleep.

Jenna eventually stopped crying and she was curled up in Balto's embrace.

Jenna closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but sleep never came.

Balto sighed and he looked next to him and he saw the knapsack Aniu and Meryl sent him from his dream he then dug in it and pulled out the quilt that was sewed in Native American patterns.

Balto had time to pack it "just incase".

Balto then pulled the blanket over him and Jenna.

"Does that feel better?" Balto asked Jenna softly.

Jenna didn't answer she was already fast asleep.

Balto then smiled he rested his jaw on Jenna's head and closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: I know you folks have been waiting impatiently for the story to be updated and I'm so sorry about that I'm not going to discontinue it, me and Blake are gonna work on this story full time!**

 **A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hi guys! Looks like this story is getting better and better! Cant wait to see whats planned for later!**


End file.
